


over the moon

by sinspiration



Series: dusk to dawn [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Service Top Shiro (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: Keith has learned the hard way that for people like him, the world isn’t kind. He’s learned it losing his father, he’s learned it from foster families, he’s learned it from group homes, to shitty jobs to stupid mistakes to a twenty-first birthday that had left him forever changed.He’s learned to get by, to live on his own, that he doesn’t needanyone,and to resign himself to the fact that no one would want him anyway.Until three weeks ago
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: dusk to dawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728628
Comments: 35
Kudos: 443





	over the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Jimenko! Who wanted the First Time for baby vamp!Keith and werewolf!Shiro. And of course, Shiro's gonna treat Keith right ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Keith has learned the hard way that for people like him, the world isn’t kind. He’s learned it losing his father, he’s learned it from foster families, he’s learned it from group homes, to shitty jobs to stupid mistakes to a twenty-first birthday that had left him forever changed.

He’s learned to get by, to live on his own, that he doesn’t need _anyone_ , and to resign himself to the fact that no one would want him anyway. 

Until three weeks ago

“Keith!”

Startled, Keith looks up from his phone to see Shiro walking into the lounge where Keith has set up for his break. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith asks, standing up as Shiro comes over. “It’s supposed to be your day off.”

“It is,” Shiro says, grinning at him. He’s not wearing his coat, because of course he isn’t, because he’s not supposed to be here right now. “But you forgot your lunch. And I missed you.”

“You missed me,” Keith says incredulously. 

“Always.”

He sounds so sincere Keith can barely take it. Keith choses to push aside those feelings before his brow furrows. “Forgot my lunch? Are you kidding me?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Shiro says. “I wanted to make sure you ate. Keep your strength up.”

“But I… I get stuff here,” Keith says, unsure now. Ever since Shiro had suggested Keith apply to work as a runner at Altea Hospital, Keith’s been making use of the after-hours blood bank, just like--apparently--most other vampires. Donated blood is only good for twenty-one days, after all. Might as well not waste it. Keith still can’t believe that it’s a free, provided service. After so long with barely enough, always on the fringes of starving and miserable, it sometimes turns his stomach to know that help was right there if only he hadn’t been so alone.

“I know,” Shiro says. His voice is soothing. “I just missed you.”

Keith swallows. “Oh, well, uh, okay.” He checks his watch. He only just went on break, so he’s got twenty more minutes. “Sure.”

Shiro beams. He’s practically wagging an invisible tail. How Keith ever thought this man was an intimidating threat is beyond him. “Great. Let’s go.”

Keith isn’t all that surprised when Shiro doesn’t end up leading him to where the after-hours bank is set up, and instead guides him across the hospital, where the physician’s private offices are.

“Forgot my lunch, huh,” Keith says, as Shiro opens the door for him.

Shiro smiles at him, looking so beautiful that it makes Keith ache. Three weeks, and he still isn’t used to being on the receiving end of that smile. Distantly, through their mate bond, he catches an underlying current of restlessness. There’s something else, too. Something pulsing, getting stronger. _Wanting._

Shiro reaches out and pulls Keith in, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Just a gentle thing. It leaves Keith torn between melting at the softness of it and relief that nothing else is being asked of him.

They’ve barely kissed, though Keith knows Shiro’s been holding himself back. Waiting for something, though Keith can’t figure out what it is. It had been a balm up until now, to know nothing was expected, mate or no. He’s spent a long time needing to offer up everything he had in exchange for anything he could get. When it isn’t scary, it’s nice to not have to do anything but _be._

Except now Shiro thumbs at Keith’s lip. “I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of.”

The mate bond fairly vibrates with desire as Shiro looks at him, in this empty, private place he’s led Keith to.

Oh. 

Keith stops himself from biting his lip.

Well he… he did know that this was coming. It had to eventually.

He finds he doesn’t mind it as much as he possibly could. He would have… maybe preferred his first time with Shiro not to be a quickie while Keith was on shift at work, but he can deal. Maybe this is the sort of thing Shiro is into. And if he is, well… Shiro deserves whatever he wants. He’s given Keith so much, in the little time they’ve known each other.

 _“You’re my mate,”_ Shiro is always saying. _“I want to. I love you. I want to give you everything.”_

Each time, Keith maybe falls a little harder, even if he knows he shouldn’t. Should be less trusting, more suspicious. Motives matter, and even if Keith is Shiro’s mate, that doesn’t mean Shiro has to do anything for him. Anything at all. But Shiro does anyway.

So, Keith figures, if this is what Shiro wants, Keith’ll give it to him. He can be good for Shiro. It’s about time he was asked to give something back.

“Okay,” he says, nervously licking his lips before starting to sink to his knees. If nothing else, he’s not unused to this. It was barely a month ago that Keith _was_ needing a meal, and this was the way to get it.

Shiro catches his arm. “What are you doing?” He sounds confused. Concerned.

Keith hesitates. “Did you want something else? I don’t know if I have time to do more than suck you off.”

Shiro’s expression turns from confused to thoroughly taken aback. The little thread at the back of Keith’s mind that’s _ShiroShiroShiro_ visibly recoils. “What?”

“I mean,” Keith gestures helplessly. “You showed up out of the blue and took me to a secluded room?”

Shiro gapes at him, bond now laced with horror even though the want hasn’t receded. “I-I just wanted to feed you.”

Keith’s face flames and he ducks his head. He doesn't understand. “Sorry.”

“No, no,” Shiro hurries to say. “Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who’s sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think…” He shakes his head and Keith can’t quite interpret his expression. “I really did just miss you.”

“You saw me two days ago,” Keith mumbles

“Two days too long,” Shiro says. He strokes a knuckle down the side of Keith’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.”

“It’s okay,” Keith tells the floor. “It’s good to see you.”

Shiro lets out a breath of an exhale . “Come over when you’re done with work? You’re off tomorrow, right?” He says it as though he doesn’t have Keith’s whole schedule memorized, but Keith appreciates it being posed as a question.

“Yeah.” Tomorrow’s Sunday, a rare weekend off for Keith, and Shiro’s other day off as well. They’ve been trying to sync their schedules as much as possible since Keith got hired. Not the easiest thing, in the medical field, especially since Keith’s nocturnal, but they’ve been doing their best.

It’s weird to be juggling both a new job he actually mostly likes and a new boyfriend all at the same time, when he has no experience with either. 

“Okay,” Shiro says. “So I’ll see you in a few hours. Yeah?”

“You don’t have to wait up,” Keith says. “If you need the sleep.”

“I’ll sleep while you’re working,” Shiro says easily. He’s been saying it for days. “Although, before I go…”

“Yeah?”

Shiro tilts his head. “Let me feed you? Please? If you’re hungry.”

Keith’s not going to say no to that.

***

It’s quiet when Keith lets himself into Shiro’s house four hours and a half later. He’s tired from his shift, and still a little red-faced from the intern who had been in the lounge seeing him later and going, _“Wow, Dr. Shirogane, huh?”_ and winking at him.

But he’s also kind of wired, like he always is after work. He won’t be able to sleep for a few more hours yet, though he does hope Shiro actually did get some rest. Keith’s had two years being a night owl. Shiro’s been doing his best to adjust his whole life, which Keith has very mixed feelings about. He’s guilty that he likes it, that it makes him feel so cared for. It’s still only been three weeks.

He tip-toes through the house, trying not to make too much noise. If Shiro’s asleep, Keith will be fine with keeping himself busy until he’s ready to crash. They’ll still be sleeping in the same bed and that’ll… that’ll be nice. Shiro holds him.

Keith hasn’t had this much pleasant touch in years.

When he reaches the living room though, it’s to find that the light is on and Shiro’s awake. He’s splayed out on his couch reading something on his ipad, but he perks up instantly as Keith walks into the room.

“You’re home!”

“I--yeah,” Keith says, a little nonplussed. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Shiro smiles at him. “How was the rest of your shift?”

“It was okay.” Keith tries to smile back. “Just kind of long.” _I missed you too. Seeing you made me realize how much I missed you._

It’s so strange, having someone to miss. Even stranger to have someone to miss that is there for him at the end of it.

“Do you want to take a shower?”

Keith sighs. “Yeah, maybe.”

“If you’re too tired–”

“I’m not. It’s a good idea. I smell like hospital.”

Shiro chuckles. “I got used to that smell a long time before I met you.”

Keith wrinkles his nose. “I’d hope so. Otherwise yuck.” An un-inundated werewolf nose in a hospital sounds like twelve kinds of terrible.

Shiro laughs again, and then it smooths out into another smile, this one even softer than the first. “You smell like you, under all that. And I like that best.” He sets down the ipad and holds out his hand. “Come here?”

Keith goes.

Shiro pulls him in and down, until Keith is settled against his chest. Curled up together like this, Keith can hear Shiro’s heartbeat, strong and loud and maybe a bit faster than it usually is. He waits.

Shiro drops a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m glad you came over tonight.”

“Me too,” Keith says quietly. He is, and it’s a surprise still, being so happy. In the quiet moments like this, being so content and happy.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Shiro says after another moment of them breathing together. “About… about something important.”

“Okay.” Shiro’s heartbeat has picked up and he sounds nervous but not upset. Keith does his best not to worry. “I’m listening.”

“Going in to see you at work today,” Shiro starts. “That wasn’t… I wouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s okay,” Keith says, confused.

“It’s not. It was inappropriate to do that to you at your job, especially since I surprised you. But I...” Shiro blows out a breath. “It was hard to be away from you. It--it always is, but now especially.”

“Why?” Keith asks. Shiro is talking like this is important, but he doesn't understand–

“Full moon’s coming up,” Shiro says in a rush. “And it’ll be my first moon with my mate. Or, I mean, it’ll be the first moon where I _know_ my mate. And it’s...it’s making me a little…”

“Is this another part of that curse thing?” The witch’s curse to drain the Shiroganes of power, turned into something more powerful and magical by allowing them to gain strength from their mates. But with that strength came an overpowering need to take care of their mate with all of themselves. Sometimes it could be a lot. 

Shiro nods, looking relieved. “Yes. Yes, exactly. I just… I want to be near you. I want my mate. I want to… I want to be good for you. I want…”

Keith waits.

“I want so much,” Shiro whispers. The hot lick of _needdesireloveneed_ glowing like an ember in the back of Keith’s brain flares as Shiro says it. It puts things into an even sharper perspective.

Keith swallows. “Oh.”

“I was going to go away for a couple of days,” Shiro says. “Just to take some of the pressure off you. But even just thinking about doing that was… I couldn’t. I can’t leave. I can’t be apart from you. I can’t. So I just, um. I wanted to let you know that I might clingy, or-or wanting, and I already know it’s going to be a lot for you and I just--”

One second, two seconds, three seconds.

“I don’t want to overwhelm you,” Shiro says eventually. “I don’t--I don’t want to be too much.”

“It’s okay,” Keith says. ‘Cause it is. It will be. “If this is something you need, that’s fine.” He was perfectly willing to blow Shiro in an office. He’s just as willing to do whatever else Shiro wants. He already knows Shiro would be… good. About taking. 

_I want to be good for you._

It’s about Shiro and what Shiro wants. Hell--what Shiro _needs._ Keith can do that. Keith can do pretty much anything. Shiro wouldn’t… hurt him. So Keith doesn’t care much about the particulars. 

“It’s okay,” he says again. “Whatever you need. I’m here for you.”

Shiro’s smile blooms into this bright, shining thing. “Baby.”

Keith never feels like he deserves that smile, so he closes his eyes and nuzzles into Shiro’s chest, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of his shirt. The rush of pleasure he feels from Shiro through the bond every time Keith exhibits affection just solidifies Keith’s willingness to go along with whatever Shiro wants.

***

It turns out that Shiro’s had his schedule arranged to account for full moons for years, so the only change in plans is for Keith to request those nights off as well, switching around some shifts. There are a bunch of Shiroganes and friends of the Shiroganes working at Altea Hospital, so it’s easier than Keith expects.

He finds that he’s nervous, but not for the reasons he’d thought he was going to be nervous. He’s not worried so much about what Shiro will do with him and more concerned that he won’t be good enough. There’s also still the stupid detail that Keith is fucking nocturnal, so he’s not _around_ for Shiro during the day, when he starts feeling the moon’s pull.

Shiro’s installed full blackout curtains in his entire house so that Keith can move around as he likes whenever he likes, but though Keith tries his hardest to stay awake, he’s still falling asleep by ten-thirty in the morning, which is well before Shiro starts to get really antsy.

Shiro gives him a fond look and kisses his cheek, leading him to bed as Keith stumbles alongside him. Shiro seems a moment away from trying to scoop Keith up, but instead he just dutifully waits until Keith is sinking into the mattress, comforter tucked under his chin.

The last thing Keith remembers before he’s drifting off is Shiro’s fingers stroking through his hair and wishing him a restful sleep.

It is one, until Keith blinks blearily awake from _stresswantneedmateprotectwantmate_ throbbing in the back of his mind. He gropes for his phone on the nightstand to check the time and squints at the screen. 

Two in the afternoon. The wrong time to be awake. But he doesn’t even try to settle, because he knows he won’t be able to. Shiro’s too upset. Shiro’s–

Pacing?

Keith tries to concentrate and… yeah, he thinks he can just make the muffled _tup tup tup_ of bare feet on carpet. Back and forth, back and forth, in the hallway in front of the bedroom door.

“Shiro?” His voice is a sleepy rasp, but the _tup_ sounds stop instantly, right outside the door. 

“Keith?” Keith can just picture Shiro’s ears perked. “You’re awake? Is everything okay?”

Keith yawns. He wishes he wasn’t. “Why don’t you come in.”

The door is opened immediately, Shiro hurrying forward. “Keith!” He stops at the edge of the bed. Keith can practically see him vibrate. “What’s wrong?”

Keith blinks sleepily at him, trying to figure out the best thing to do. Shiro doesn't want to be too much. Doesn’t want to overwhelm. But can’t stay away.

He holds out his hands. “Lonely. Come here?””

There is a sharp inhale and Shiro doesn’t move.

 _Stupid._ Keith is always getting it wrong. At least this time he can blame it on sleep deprivation. “It’s okay if you’re busy,” he mumbles.

“Never too busy for you,” Shiro says in a rush. “I just--you want--with _me?”_

Keith tries to parse this. He’s been sleeping with Shiro for almost a month. “Yes?”

“Now?”

Keith frowns. “Yes.” That’s the whole point.

Then he almost laughs, because he’s never seen anyone chuck clothing so fast. Instead of laughing, he scoots over and pulls the blanket back, hoping it looks inviting. Shiro, clad only in his boxer-briefs, crawls in next to him and throws his arms around Keith, tucking his face into the crook of Keith’s neck and inhaling deeply. Keith pats him on the back.

“Love you, missed you,” Shiro says into Keith’s neck. “Tried to just stand guard and keep watch, let you sleep but–”

“I still want to sleep,” Keith says. “But you could… stay with me? If you want.”

“I want,” Shiro breathes.

“‘Kay.” So Keith lies back down, though this time he’s thoroughly entwined with Shiro, warm and held and feeling like maybe he’s getting something right.

***

Keith wakes up to whimpering.

He’s pressed to Shiro’s chest, his head tucked under Shiro’s chin. Shiro has both arms around him and Keith feels protected in the best possible way, except that Shiro is also whimpering.

Keith tries to figure out why when he registers that Shiro’s also moving. Minutely. It’s a slow working of his hips, grinding forward and then stilling with what appears to be great effort.

Keith can feel the hot, heavy line of him pressing into his hip and tries to settle his heart, which has started beating fastfastfast. He’s still not worried. Nervous, but not worried. Shiro won’t hurt him. Shiro needs him. 

But it’s still realer, knowing how hard Shiro is. How much he wants. 

Keith hasn’t even seen Shiro naked yet. Though the boxer-briefs he favors has left little to the imagination.

“Shiro?”

The whimpering stops, and the ensuing silence is loud, Shiro holding very still, like maybe Keith won’t notice he’s awake.

Keith frowns in the darkness. “Shiro.”

Shiro’s heart, too, is beating like a drum. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“It’s okay. What do you need?”

No answer. Shiro’s hips twitch and then he stills, barely breathing but for a choked-off whine.

Keith is quickly losing patience. He’s built this up in his head, and he wants Shiro to just _take_ already. Not to get it over with, necessarily, but at least get things started. It’s obvious where things are _going_ to go. He’d like to begin getting there and stop having to deal with the anticipation. “Shiro,” he snaps. 

He can do this. He can at least pretend to be brave.

So for good measure he squirms just enough to get a hand between Shiro’s legs and palm him. “I’m here. You want me--want this. So take it.”

Shiro twitches under his hand and moans, arms tightening around him, and then Keith is being rolled onto his back, pressed down into the sheets, Shiro over him and caging him with his arms. His eyes are bright, in the dark.

 _“Mine.”_ The voice is still Shiro’s but deeper, more animalistic. “My mate, _mine.”_

“Yeah,” Keith says, trying to keep his own voice steady. “Yeah, yours. I’m right here.”

Shiro rumbles out a pleased sound and moves to take Keith’s mouth. It’s more forceful by far than anything they’ve ever done before, Shiro in full control, all dominant heat. Keith whimpers into the kiss, whimpers again as Shiro slides a leg between both of Keith’s. He loses time to the slide of Shiro’s lips against his, Shiro’s tongue in his mouth, and Shiro’s body over him, so big and warm and close. 

The bond is a building pleasure, mirrored by Shiro’s actions as he kisses Keith one more time, then ducks his head to mouth at Keith’s neck. “Been wanting to do this forever,” Shiro says in between kissing and sucking at Keith’s skin. “Ever since I saw you. Since I knew you were mine, I wanted this. Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

Keith shudders at both the words and the sensations, his hands coming up to clutch at Shiro’s back, especially when Shiro’s mouth moves even lower. When Shiro sucks one of Keith’s nipples into his mouth, Keith can’t help arching up, letting out a thin cry. It only seems to egg Shiro further on, because the next thing Keith knows, Shiro’s laving at one nipple with his tongue and rolling the other between his fingers, something new and a little scary but exciting. Keith’s never had this sort of attention paid to him before. It winds him tighter and higher embarrassingly quickly, but part of it is also just the fact that it’s Shiro doing this.

Shiro who wants him.

Shiro who loves him.

He gasps when Shiro kisses back up his body and Keith catches sight of his expression. It’s fierce and focused and all of that is concentrated on him, that alone is so much that he almost doesn’t at first register the hand snaking between his legs.

That changes when Shiro palms him through his boxers, and Keith realizes that the next order of business should be getting rid of clothes keeping them from full skin-on-skin. He’s running hot now, almost over-warm, but in good way, a sweet way, that makes him want more heat.

He wants.

He hadn't expected to _want._

“Take them off me,” he murmurs against Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro grins, all teeth, eyes a little wild, and mouths down Keith’s body, sliding Keith’s boxers down and kissing the revealed skin. He tongues over the join of Keith’s hip and thigh, sucking on the delicate skin there while Keith shudders, then licks over Keith’s cock in one sudden stripe that has Keith making a punched-out sound he’s never made before.

Satisfaction simmers through the mate bond as Shiro continues exploring Keith’s body, taking clear delight in touching and tasting as Keith writhes beneath him. “Gorgeous,” Shiro breathes when he picks up his head to look at Keith. His eyes are practically shining. “God, you’re so beautiful.” His expression turns devilish. “You taste so good.”

“Oh my god, you can’t just say that,” Keith says mortified. 

“Mm? Why not? It’s true.”

Keith covers his face with his hands.

Bigger, gentler fingers come up to take his wrists and push his hands down. “You’re beautiful,” Shiro tells him, making sure to meet Keith’s eyes. “And you smell and taste as good as you look, and you’re perfect.”

_Perfect perfect perfect and mine._

“I should be the one talking about taste,” Keith mumbles, wishing he could still hide his face.

Shiro barks a laugh and swoops in to kiss Keith’s nose. “God, I love you so much.”

Keith hasn’t been able to say it back yet. Shiro has never pushed, has never seemed sad or disappointed by it. Has seemed completely content to wait for him.

Keith hasn’t yet because it’s been a lot very quickly. A month isn’t a long time at all, and Keith’s had years of pain and grief and sadness and suspicion. 

But he’s also never been happier, never _felt_ so loved, and it’s been days and days of Shiro’s constant devotion and care and praise and–

Sometimes it feels right.

“I love you too,” Keith whispers.

For a moment everything stops. Shiro freezes in such a way it’s almost comical, eyes wide and shocked, barely breathing.

Followed by a rush of overwhelming pleasure from the bond, coupled with Shiro’s face crumpling in happiness.

“You can’t just say that,” Shiro says, gazing down at him, eyes darkening. “Keith, love, you can’t just say that.”

“You do,” Keith challenges. Braver now. So much braver and so much more ready.

“I do,” Shiro says, voice a deep rasp now. “Fuck, I do.”

The next kiss is deeper, messier, and even more exciting, for Shiro is still holding Keith’s wrists down and Keith--finds that he likes it. Likes how he has to surrender to Shiro. How much he wants to.

“Shiro,” he pants when they part. “Fuck me. Take what you need.”

Shiro’s eyes are black. “Yeah?”

“I want you to.”

“God, I’m lucky,” Shiro breathes as he dips back down, and Keith can taste the desire in him. “Want you, always, fuck, I can’t believe you’re mine.” 

Every other word is punctuated by a kiss, while Shiro continues to play with him, making Keith’s thoughts syrupy slow. Behind his eyes is a bright _yesyesyesmoremoremore_.

He’s cold for a moment, bereft, but then Shiro is back again with him, holding a small bottle in his fist. Shiro moves to kiss him in apology _I’m sorry for leaving you_ , tracing the pillow of Keith’s lips with his tongue as his hand makes its way back down Keith’s body.

The slick finger rubbing at Keith’s entrance is almost a relief, and he spreads his legs wider as Shiro starts to massage him, dipping in just the little bit before pulling out again, in a way that feels good but starts driving Keith to impatience. He _wants._

“Shiro, I’m not going to break.” 

Shiro’s look is indulgent and amused. “Maybe I just want to treat you right.” 

“You always treat me right,” Keith says. He almost doesn’t recognize how warm his voice is. Though that quickly changes to something much more heated. “And now I want you to fuck me like you mean it.”

Shiro bares his teeth in a grin. “I can do that.”

The next moment his finger presses all the way in, going deeper than Keth’s own fingers can. Shiro can also play with different angles, and he wastes no time searching out the one that makes Keith moan. When Keith brings up his hand to bite at his palm, Shiro grabs it, forcing it back down to the bed.

“I want to hear you. I want to hear and see everything.”

It only makes Keith moan louder, and when one finger becomes two he’s never been more ready for what comes next. 

“Come on,” he pants, partly to goad, mostly because he doesn’t want to wait any longer for Shiro to be inside of him. “Shiro, come on, fuck me.” And then, reaching for the bondvoice that only seems to echo Shiro’s own thoughts _minemineminebeautifulmine_ , he adds, “Mark me, scent me, I’m yours--”

The sound Shiro emits then is more of a snarl than anything else, but it definitely doesn’t elicit any fear. Keith twists his wrist to free it from Shiro’s grasp only to twine their fingers together as Shiro lines himself up. It’s one long, smooth slide that Keith takes and takes, and fuck, he knew Shiro was big, but it’s so different having it inside of him, taking Shiro to the hilt, and he keens at the feeling of fullness and the sense of belonging both.

“Yes, show me,” Shiro’s growl is low and pleased, and dripping in possessiveness. “Gorgeous, show me how good I make you feel.”

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith gasps, “I’m--fuck, I’m so full.”

Shiro’s eyes gleam. “Good.” And he snaps his hips.

Keith chokes on a shout at the movement, a volume he very, very rarely reaches, but Shiro wants to hear him, see him, and he wants to be good for Shiro. It’s not so difficult to stop wrestling with himself to keep quiet. Not when every sound Shiro elicits only makes him happier, brighter, wanting _moremoremoreloveyouminematelove_

“I can feel you,” Keith slurs, practically drunk on it, on the mix of sensation from Shiro’s attention to his body as well as in his mind. “You’re-- _nn_ \--you’re everywhere-- _ah_ –”

“So are you.” Shiro sounds just as affected. “Fuck, god, I--you’re sucking me in and it’s so good but--but _fuck_ the bond’s just--I didn’t--I didn’t know it could feel like this–”

“More,” Keith pleads, squeezing Shiro’s fingers. “Please–”

“More,” Shiro snarls, ducking his head down to suck viciously at Keith’s neck and shoulder as he continues to pound into him.

It’s so good that Keith is almost surprised when it starts feeling _better,_ like there’s another level of pleasure to reach, and he realizes with another gasp that it’s both of them--him and Shiro--spiralling up together.

“Close,” Shiro grits out, and Keith makes what he hopes is a noise that sounds like _me too._ "I love you so much, I can’t believe--can’t believe I get to have this–”

“You have me,” Keith manages. “You-- _ahn_ \--you have me.”

_Mine._

“Mine,” Keith hisses too, before the word draws out into a long moan. It’s echoed by Shiro who spills hot inside of him while Keith paints his own stomach and chest with come.

The world slowly reshapes itself as they both settle, panting and clutching at each other. Shiro speaks first.

“Wow.” He sounds dazed, and it makes Keith laugh.

“Yeah,” Keith says, a little dazed himself but mostly feeling _light._ “Wow.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t know it could feel like that.”

“Me neither,” Keith says. Then, to be honest, “I didn’t… I didn’t think I’d…”

“What?” Shiro asks. He sounds curious and not upset, which Keith is glad for.

“I don’t know.” Keith shakes his head, nuzzling further into Shiro’s chest. “I knew it’d be good. That you’d make it good. But I…”

“Were you nervous?”

“A little,” Keith says quietly. “I just wanted to be good for you.”

The arms around him tighten just a little, bond glowing in pleasure. “Fuck, baby, I don’t think you could be much better.”

“A new meaning to mind-blowing, huh?”

Shiro honest-to-god giggles. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

They drift for several long minutes before Keith mumbles something about needing to get cleaned up. Shiro grumbles in reply and tries to tighten his arms so that Keith doesn’t leave the bed, which just results in the both of them stumbling to the bathroom to clean each other up.

Shiro presses Keith to the tile to use his tongue, leaving Keith on even shakier legs in the aftermath, but he isn’t complaining.

He does do a double-take when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror though. “Fuck, Shiro, I thought I was the vampire!"

Shiro ducks his head. “Sorry.” 

The bond is a happy thrum of _minemineminemymarksmine._

Keith looks at him. “No, you’re not.”

Shiro gives him a rueful smile. “No, I’m not.”

Keith huffs a laugh. He can’t remember ever having laughed this much, before Shiro. It’s all been so much to get used to. He knows there will be even more to come, to learn. 

But he can say that he’s happy.

He’s so happy.

“I’m going to get so much shit at the hospital.”

“Sorry,” Shiro says again, but now he’s full-on grinning.

“You aren’t the least bit sorry, stop that.”

Shiro draws him in for a kiss. “How can I be sorry? Everyone who sees you will know you’re taken.”

Keith snorts. “Taken by a vampire.”

“Nah.” Shiro kisses him again. “Just a very, very lucky wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about sheith on twitter? @justsayins


End file.
